Rebirth
by flaming-river
Summary: The sequel to Bad Friends. 39 and 58. What problems will the Sanzo ikkou now face in college? Chapter 13 is up! Status: COMPLETE
1. Misunderstood

Author's Note: After some thought, consideration, and encouragement, it has been decided that I create a Bad Friends sequel. I have titled this sequel, Rebirth. I hope you enjoy this story as much as the other. If you have not read Bad Friends yet, I suggest that you do. =] Anyways, on with the fanfiction!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki, Minekura-san does.  
  
-[---==---]-  
  
**_Chapter 1: Misunderstood_**  
  
-[Sanzo POV]-  
  
The world never ceases to amaze me with its complexity. Everything always has to be complicated, one thing or another. Everything has to be linked at some point. You never get a goddamned break! Which is why I'm sitting here trying to fill out college forms and with that bakasaru watching me. I growled in frustration and slammed down my pen, causing Goku to jump.  
  
"For the last time, STOP STARING AT ME!"  
  
"But I want to make sure I apply to the same ones as you do so we can both get into it!" pouted Goku, sticking out his lower lip. It was a cute act, but I was beyond annoyed. He couldn't simply win me over with a single pout anyways.  
  
"If you don't stop staring at me, I'm going to kill you." I said glaring at him.  
  
"But I'm not doing it to annoy you! Plus, you wouldn't kill me."  
  
"Don't be so sure of yourself, bakasaru." I growled. He was right though. I wouldn't kill someone like him since he meant a lot to me. The worst part is that he knew about it, too. Damn. I picked out one of the forms and began filling it out, the rustling of paper reaching my ears. I looked up to see Goku filling out the same form. "You know, even if you enter that doesn't mean they'll accept you."  
  
"But there's a chance right?" said Goku, still scribbling.  
  
"Tch, suit yourself." I grimaced slightly. Goku never really did well in class and was far from my level of education. All this meant was that there was a bigger chance we'd be separated than together. I finished filling out the form and lay back. High school had ended crappily. What is it with homophobes these days? At least Principle Bosatsu didn't make too much of a fuss out of the whole thing.  
  
"Sanzo!"  
  
"What?!" I asked irritably.  
  
"That one's really picky about grades..." whined Goku, looking at my paper.  
  
"So? I'm not going to some cheap college." I retorted reaching into my pants and taking out a box of cigarettes. I recently picked up the habit, and boy did I need a smoke about now. I stuck the white stick between my lips, fumbling slightly with my lighter before lighting it. I instantly relaxed, or was about as relaxed as I could get with the damn monkey around.  
  
"But what if you do get in? I don't want to stay so far away from you..."  
  
"As long as you don't cheat on me and I don't cheat on you, there's nothing for you to get so worked up about." I growled.  
  
"Are you saying that I would?" inquired Goku immediately.  
  
"Tch, how would I know?" But I knew he wouldn't. That idiot's a lovesick puppy at my feet. It makes me feel sort of weird...too weird. "And nothing's for sure yet...We can still go...to the same one." I said hesitating as I said the words. Goku immediately brightened and glomped me.  
  
"I love you, Sanzo."  
  
"Get the hell off of me before I break your neck." I muttered. The boy instantly began to pout.  
  
"Why do you have to always do that? It's almost like the only time you want to be touched is during se-"I cut him off with a chaste kiss, leaving him speechless.  
  
"Just shut up. I like you better when you're quiet." I said, sliding a hand through my shiny golden hair and pushing him off of my lap with a smooth, but not quite violent motion. "Plus, consider it lucky that we even have a CHANCE at being in the same college." Goku cocked his head at what I said.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Nevermind that." Damn, I can't believe I let it slip. I'm supposed to keep this as a secret for Hakkai until he gets the guts to tell Gojyo and Goku himself. I wonder what that bastard's doing now.  
  
"Sanzoooooo! You know I hate it when you keep secrets from me!"  
  
"Like I care. You'll find out sooner or later, bakasaru."  
  
"I want to know NOW!"  
  
"Stop acting so spoiled! It's not that important anyways, and if you continue to make such a ruckus i'm-"  
  
"You're gonna kill me."  
  
"...Shut up." I said, whacking him over the head with a pillow.  
  
Flaming-river: Well...That's it for now. Next chapter features Gojyo and Hakkai! I hope you enjoy this sequel. =] 


	2. Secrets

Author's Note: OMG...I opened the inbox on Saturday morning and I was practically screaming because I was SO happy! Thank you ALL! You really made my day! hugs reviews  
  
**Akiko Koishii** --- Thanks but you get credit for encouraging me to write a sequel =]  
  
**Goku-the-saru** --- I hope you enjoy this story as well and thanks for reviewing!  
  
**Keistje** --- Well, you'll find out about the secret soon enough ;]  
  
**Shades05black** --- Yes, Hakkai did have a curfew and I'll explain the whole thing in this chapter. Thanks for reading Bad Friends and this sequel!  
  
**Hayashi-kutsuki** --- it's okay that your review was a bit late because it's better than no reviews at all. XD And of course I plan to update.  
  
**Koryu-sanzo** ---O-O POCKY! reaches for pocky I shall update!  
  
**Ivory Night** --- Thank you very much!  
  
**Iie nome** --- Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
  
**_Chapter 2: Secrets_**  
  
-[Gojyo POV]-  
  
"Gojyo, please..."  
  
"NO!" Damn, Damn, DAMN! Why does this fucking shit always have to happen?! I felt a hand touch me gingerly on the shoulder but I brushed it away immediately, turning around to face the green-eyed stare of its owner.  
  
"Gojyo..."  
  
"I said NO!"  
  
"Gojyo just listen to me for once!" I gave him a reproachful look before sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Okay then, talk." I said, still pissed off over the whole ordeal.  
  
"I needed to tell you sooner or later anyways, Gojyo." I saw him pause to sigh. "I'm going to New York. They've accepted me into the [1] Manhattan School of Music." There was a long uncomfortable silence. I clenched my fist and tried to calm myself, but failed in the end.  
  
"Why do you have to fucking leave me here? I mean, couldn't you have picked somewhere closer?! Don't you give a shit about me?!" I yelled. Okay, the last part was completely unneeded and I regretted it immediately.  
  
"I do care about you, and you know it Gojyo. If I didn't I wouldn't have broken my curfew that night or the others, and we wouldn't be together." He said, being quite straightforward with me. I dropped my gaze unable to stare into his eyes any longer. A few moments later I blinked, finding that he had wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I can still call you..."  
  
"It won't be the same." I replied, trying hard to hide how worried I was about him. "Plus, wouldn't you want to go back to self-disciplining yourself? New York time is a lot more different from Japan's."  
  
"Knowing you, if I called at 1 o' clock in the morning you'll still be up," he whispered in my ear, nestling his head in the crook of my neck. I flashed him a small smile. [2] He looked so innocent for someone who tried to kill himself.  
  
"Hey, I think I should go, too. After all, we do make great music together." I said with a smirk. Hakkai blushed lightly and gave my head a shove.  
  
"You'll never change, will you Gojyo?"  
  
"Hmm...you're wrong, Hakkai. I've already did 'cause I met you." I said kissing him lightly. Sometimes I wondered if romantic drivel was really necessary in a relationship. But if it was enough to see him smile like he was doing right now, then I'd put up with it. "Hey, what the hell do you play anyways?"  
  
"Piano." He said pointing to the far side of the room where one of polished wood stood. It was half hidden by the kitchen counter that stuck out slightly, one reason I never noticed it.  
  
"It matches you. But...I still don't want you to leave you know." I said with a frown. Hakkai didn't say anything, but I felt him leave my side and walk over to the piano. He seated himself on the chair and then began playing a sad melodious tune. [3] It was a small beautiful piece and I couldn't help but smile. He had been more talented than I thought.  
  
It didn't last very long but I could still hear it in my head. People don't like things being stuck in their heads like random pieces of information and songs that make no sense. But me, I don't mind it. I wanted this song to stay with me and listen to it playing in my head as a memory. I walked over to Hakkai, a sad smile upon my lips.  
  
"I know you want to go and I'll let you, but if some prick tries to steal you away from me, tell him that you have a boyfriend who'll come kick his ass." Hakkai laughed at that and tousled my crimson strands lightly.  
  
"You certainly took that a lot more differently from Sanzo."  
  
"...You told him before you told me?!" Okay, I'm going to murder that monk for keeping his damn secrets away from me.  
  
- e.e -  
  
-[Sanzo POV]-  
  
"Can you tell me the secret now?"  
  
"No, now stop bothering me you bakasaru." Goku continued to whine and I rolled my eyes in distaste, damn persistent monkey. I got off the couch and went to grab my coat.  
  
"Huh? Sanzo, where are you going?"  
  
"If I bring you to Hakkai's and he tells you, promise me you'll shut up." I growled.  
  
"You mean it? YAY!" My eye twitched slightly at that. It was going to be a LONG day...  
  
{o-O-o}  
  
[1] Yes, this place does actually exist. I'm taking reference from my cousin. =D  
  
[2] Referring back to Bad Friends. If you're reading this sequel before reading that story, please go back and read it.  
  
[3] Personally, I imagined it as the piano version of Alone.  
  
Author's Notes: Well that was quite interesting, huh? And yes, Hakkai self-disciplines himself. Doesn't this chapter make you wonder what can happen with hundreds of miles between those two? XP 


	3. Useless Chatting

Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! And Just like Bad Friends, Rebirth is updated weekly on Fridays. Also, summer school is over meaning I can concentrate more on typing this and other projects.  
  
**Akiko Koishii** --- This is an alternate universe so the journey never happened. Gojyo still calls him a monk since a variety of insults are needed. XD Strange, but if he didn't I'd be using the word "bastard" too many times. Well, thanks for reviewing and being such a supportive fan. =]  
  
**TheSacredFlame** --- Thank you for the compliment!  
  
**KawaiiLilMarron** --- Eep! Don't be sad! Things will get better eventually!  
  
**Keistje** --- It was either the piano or violin. I thought piano would be better. Thank you for reviewing again!  
  
**Hayashi-kutsuki** --- Good question, but that can only be answered by reading. Mwahaha.... –gets whacked by a frying pan-  
  
**_Chapter 3: Useless Chatting_**  
  
-[Sanzo POV]-  
  
The car ride over to Hakkai's wasn't entirely unpleasant, but the damn saru was babbling the whole way. We finally made it over to Hakkai's house and I kicked open the door, not entirely surprised it wasn't lock. It was probably the damn redhead's carelessness. I looked up, raising a brow at the two who were busily making out in front of us.  
  
Hakkai was being pressed against the wall by Gojyo and...Why the hell am I telling you this? Anyways, the two quickly broke away from each other after two seconds. Gojyo smirked at us and Hakkai was smiling with a light blush on his face.  
  
"Are you two quite done?" I asked in a bland tone, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. Before I could even get an answer, Goku had pushed in front of me and bounced over to Hakkai.  
  
"Hakkaaaai!!! What's your secret???" asked Goku, pouting. "Sanzo said you had a secret!" I watched as Hakkai blinked at Goku and then looked over at me. I just stared back at him and then turned away. From the glint in his green eyes, I could tell he had gotten the message.  
  
"Goku, I'm going to go to New York."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"I've been accepted to go to a college there."  
  
"What?! Hakkai! Don't tell me you're going to leave us!!!" I heard Goku whine. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, but I didn't let it show.  
  
"Goku, I have to. It's hard for me to leave you guys, too."  
  
"B-But you're going to be so far away!"  
  
"Oh can it you stupid monkey! It's not like he's your boyfriend." I heard Gojyo cut in, by his tone I could tell he wasn't in a good mood. I suddenly felt a hand upon my shoulder which wrenched me to turn around. Fiery crimson orbs locked with mine. "And I'm not forgetting you, you damn monk! Why the hell did you avoid telling me something like this?! Don't you think I have a right to know what's going on? What did you think I'd do?"  
  
"Get the fuck off of me." I growled, glaring at him. The redhead let go of me with a rough shove. Damn, I really wanted to kill him at that moment. I straightened out my jacket and gave him a death glare. "I wouldn't have given a damn if you knew or not, but he told me not to tell you about this. If you want to know why, go ask yourself." I said before going back to smoking my cigarette.  
  
-}"X"{-  
  
-[Gojyo POV]-  
  
I angrily turned away from Sanzo. The fucking blonde knew what the hell he was talking about. If he had told me, I'd probably had been angry at Hakkai. Everything was such fucked up shit right now though. I just flopped down onto the couch and sat down with a pissed expression on my face.  
  
"Gojyo, there's no need to be so pouty about it." I heard my lover say.  
  
"Hmph." I could almost see Hakkai frowning with concern in my head at that moment. He and that bakasaru immediately began talking again. I tuned them out and began lost in my own thoughts about how long Hakkai was going to stay here with me. Not long enough. It was a bitter thought, but true.  
  
"...and you can all visit on [1]family and friends weekend." I heard Hakkai say. That immediately caught my attention.  
  
"What was that?" He blinked at me before answering.  
  
"I said you could visit on family and friends weekend. The plane tickets might cost money though and I'm not entirely sure about the time."  
  
"I don't care. Just give me a call and I'll make sure to visit." I said, trying not to sound so eager about the whole thing. Hakkai laughed at my antics.  
  
"Alright, I'll do that. But it's a bit of an educational experience." Damn, that part sucked. Oh well, He didn't say I had to listen to them anyways.  
  
-Y[oOo]Y-  
  
-[Back to Sanzo POV]-  
  
People should seriously learn to shut up. I was wasting my time just standing there and listening to them talk. Suddenly my cell phone rang and with an irritated growl I pulled it out of my pocket.  
  
"Hello?" I inquired with an unpleasant tone of voice.  
  
"Sanzo?" I recognized the voice and it nearly made me drop the phone.  
  
/-/ x /-/  
  
[1] This is an event where friends and families are invited over to meet the faculty and learn about the school and go sightseeing, etc.  
  
Author's note: Well that's it for now. You'll have to wait 'til next week to find out who called Sanzo. Don't hit me for the cliffy! –hides- 


	4. Phone Call

Author's Note: Wee! Reviews! And now the torturous wait for me to update is over...=]

**Akiko Koishii**---o-o whoa, you're good. You're the only one who managed to guess it right. And thanks for the support again.

**Koryu-Sanzo**---Calm down XD Your question shall be answered once you read it.

**Goku-the-saru**---The wait is over now, so enjoy the fic!

**Hayashi-kutsuki**---hmm...not exactly...indirectly maybe?

**Ivory Night**---I'm glad you reviewed and thanks for the compliment.

**KawaiiLilMarron**---T-T How cruel of you to whack me FOUR times! –cries- I updated...-sniffle-

**Elriel**---Thanks for reviewing, and sorry about the cliff. I can't promise that I will stop making them though....

**_Chapter 4: Phone Call_**

-[Sanzo POV]-

"Sanzo are you there?" crackled the voice from over the line. I didn't answer and instead shut off my phone.

"Who was it, Sanzo?" I heard Goku ask.

"Nobody, now let's go home you stupid monkey."

"But we just said we were going to have dinner together!!!!" I heard him wail before glancing at my watch.

"It's fucking four o' clock right now! Who the hell eats dinner at four?!" I yelled before turning to Hakkai. "I'll meet you at my house at seven. We'll sweat the details later." Hakkai nodded and I exited the apartment, a pouting Goku following me. We went downstairs and climbed into my car. Strangely, I was uninterrupted by any whining as we drove for the first few minutes.

"Hey Sanzo..." the voice was somewhat quiet.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"Who was that? On the phone I mean..." I didn't answer him, and he didn't persist. The silence in my car went unappreciated as we drove back to my apartment. I opened the door and a red flash caught my eye.

"Ohhh! We have voicemail!" I heard Goku say as he rushed in to push the button.

"Goku! No!" I growled out, but he had already pushed the button. The usual greeting was heard before the message practically exploded out from the machine.

"SANZO! HOW COULD YOU HANG UP ON YOUR OWN MOTHER LIKE THAT?! YOU DISRESPECTFUL SON! AFTER I'VE RAISED YOU FOR SO LONG!!!" I groaned inwardly, shutting the door as the message continued to play for the next minute or so. There was a small silence before I heard Goku break into a fit of laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU DAMN MONKEY!" I yelled, quite enraged. It only 'caused him to collapse onto the floor, clutching his stomach and laughing harder than before. I stalked angrily toward the couch and flopped down onto it, lighting a cigarette. A moment later, Goku had quieted down and came up behind me.

"Sorry about that, it was funny though..."

"Tch, for me it wasn't." I felt his arms fall around my shoulder but I didn't pull away.

"Hey, Sanzo. Maybe you should call your mom back. She must have had a reason other than nag a you, right?" asked Goku, climbing over the back of the couch and tumbling into my lap. He grinned at me before giving me a small kiss.

"Frankly, I don't care what she wanted from me..." I said, puffing on my cigarette.

"Sanzoooo! That's so mean of you!" pouted Goku.

"What are you so worked up about?! It's my mother!"

"Sanzo, come on..." whined Goku, tugging slightly at my shirt. I sat there for a moment, glaring at him before shoving him off my lap and going over to the phone. I hesitated slightly before dialing the number for my house. It was degrading after not punching in the number for ages.

"Hello?"

"Hello mother," I said rather indifferently.

"Well, finally! You actually had some common sense to call back."

"I didn't call back to have some fancy chit chat with you. What's the reason you called me for?"

"Honey, you know that you haven't visited us for a while." I wanted to throw up. Mothers can be so annoying! One moment they're bitching at you like there's no tomorrow and the next they're acting like a soft, sympathetic goon. "We know you're going to start college soon and we wanted you to come back and visit us. You're probably having fun hanging out with your little friends and..."

"Mom, I'm not eight years old anymore!"

"Sanzo, let Mommy finish what she was saying. Anyways, we just wanted you to come back and visit us once before you go to college and maybe meet your little girlfriend. You have one don't you? I wouldn't doubt it since you're probably a nice handsome young man now..." I smirked slightly to myself, trying to picture her reaction if she knew about me and Goku. However, that probably wouldn't be much of a good thing, would it?

"Fine, we'll visit tomorrow. But I'm not staying around the whole day, there's stuff I need to attend to." What I really wanted to say was that it was a waste of my time, but I wasn't in the mood for another lecture and some more nagging to deal with.

"You remember how to get here right?"

"Mom, I lived there for sixteen years of my life."

"Okay, bye bye Sanzo! Mommy loves you!" There was a click as she shut off the phone and I twitched slightly before looking at Goku.

"Say a word about that and I seriously will not hesitate to kill you." All I received was a goofy looking smile from the younger boy.

-]'O'[-

Author's Note: Well that's it for this week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter =]

P.S. You people are so cruel, making me write this when it's almost my birthday...jk jk about the cruel part anyways. Reviews are a good enough present for me. XP


	5. Sayonara

Author's Note: Camping was fun, but I'm sorry for skipping out on you like that. SORRY! X-x Anyways, I'm ready to get back to work now =P

**Akiko Koishii**---XP I did enjoy it, Thank you very much.

**Koryu-Sanzo**---O-O AHHHHH! –Picks up the pieces of you and proceeds to puzzle you back together- Oh, and thanks a lot for wishing me happy birthday and for the hugs, too. DON'T STEAL MY POCKY!!!!!!

**Me-Nuriko**---Yes...wonder....for two seconds and then find out by reading this. XD

**Goku-the-saru**---Longer chapters it is, and Sanzo's mother is based on someone I know...my own mother. –dies-

**Ivory Night**---It's okay –pat pat- at least your internet is back now =D

**Ethereal-tenshi**---Longer chapters was the victor, but I thank you for reviewing and voting.

**Anonnymous**---Uh...Longer chapters won and I am extremely indecisive. I can barely choose what I want to eat for lunch. X-x

**Wasabii**---;-; Why must people whack me? Anyways, yes I shall continue this story. Thanks for the chocolate and reviews!

**Tsuumi Tataku**---Thank you very much and I'm glad you love my story. Or more. o-o

A SMALL WARNING: Things are going to a get a bit more...sexually involved...or something like that. Well, this was rated PG-13 for a reason. No lemons yet though.

**_Chapter 5: Sayonara_**

-[Goku POV]-

My legs wrapped around Sanzo's waist and my arms draped across his shoulders. I was just about to nibble on his ear when Hakkai and that ero kappa came in. There was a small uncomfortable silence which was soon broken by Gojyo.

"I didn't know that you let the monkey ride you, Sanzo," he said with a snicker. I saw Sanzo give him a reproachful glare.

"Did we interrupt anything?" asked Hakkai with his usual smile.

"No, not yet anyways," muttered Sanzo. "Get off of me bakasaru." I frowned poutily.

"But I don't want to..." I said, breathing onto his ear almost teasingly.

"Get off before I shove you off," he growled back. His voice had a bit of edge on it so I hopped off with a grin, knowing that he had been slightly aroused. I quickly made my way over to Hakkai.

"Where are we going to eat, Hakkai? Haraheta..." Hakkai gave a small laugh.

"Hey, you better watch it monkey, or else you're going to get fat," said Gojyo smugly. That stupid perverted cockroach!

"Well you're fatter than me already! And stop calling me monkey you ero kappa!" I yelled back at him fiercely. Once again, we got locked into a fiery argument. I don't know why he never gives up!

"SHUT UP YOU TWO!" I heard Sanzo yell before something smacked me hard on the head, a paper fan.

"Why do you have to hit me?" I asked, whining. He didn't answer me and instead pushed past us and went over to the door.

"If you said you were hungry you damn monkey, stop arguing and start moving." He said, putting on his shoes and stepping outside.

-0-1-=-1-0-

-[Sanzo POV]-

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, the car swerving dangerously.

"Okay! Just keep your damn eyes on the road you bastard!" I heard Gojyo yell back. I growled and concentrated on driving, or at least tried. "Hey! Where the hell are we going anyways?" I didn't answer him. It's best to ignore these idiots when given the chance. After a while we stopped at a rather small Italian restaurant.

"YAY! Food!" I heard Goku yell as we got out of the car. We entered and in a few moments were eating. Well, I was eating. Goku on the other hand was nearly inhaling the food and fighting over it with Gojyo as well. Eventually I had to take out my paper fan again and whack the two followed by some cursing.

-oOx-xOo-

-[Goku POV]-

I clutched my head where the fan had painfully collided with it. Damn Sanzo...I looked up, meaning to glare at him but my eyes were caught by a man with vibrant scarlet hair, redder than Gojyo's. I blinked slightly at the way he was dressed. He wore tight black leather pants, a white T-shirt with a leather coat over it. A few chains hung from his pants and from around his neck as well.

I shook my head slightly. People sure were strange these days. I went back to gobbling up the food before that stupid kappa ate it all.

"Hey Sanzo, do we have to bring a present for your mom tomorrow?" I asked, swallowing a bite of food. I saw Sanzo freeze slightly before a small chuckle came from Gojyo.

"What's this? Is the monk going to reveal his homosexuality to his parents?"

"If you push the subject any further, I'm going to shoot you." I heard him growl.

"Calm down, Sanzo," said Hakkai, smiling. "If it's tomorrow, I guess this means this will be our last night together. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

This caused me to choke on my food and I coughed fitfully for a moment after that.

"You're leaving that soon?!"

"If I stayed any longer, you'd probably make me feel guiltier about leaving all of you behind. Don't worry about me though, Goku. I'm sure you'll be fine here with Sanzo." I looked over at Gojyo who was frowning now. I watched as Hakkai whispered a few comforting words over to him and they seemed to help.

"We should get going." I heard Sanzo say as he asked for the check. I nodded in agreement. We all piled back into the car after Sanzo paid, which was slightly surprising to me. The car ride was rather quiet compared to what had happened before. When it was time for Gojyo and Hakkai to leave, I couldn't help but latch on to the bespectacled teen. Hakkai blinked slightly when I did this and I felt him pat my head slightly.

"Goku, it's okay. I'll be back in time for Christmas." I heard him say and I nodded quietly.

"Sayonara...Hakkai," I said before watching him and Gojyo leave. Sanzo took my hand in silence and began walking towards our apartment. I blinked slightly at the action before following him happily. I knew I would miss Hakkai, but as long as I had Sanzo, life was blissful.

0-0

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize again for not updating. BTW, you get LONGER CHAPTERS now. I think I was a bit off when I wrote this...I totally brainwashed myself by watching too much Gravitation...x-x


	6. Departure

Author's Note: I did absolutely nothing this week! I practically lazed off. The only thing I should count as productive is writing this fanfic.

**Elriel**---Thank you and yes, it is getting quite angsty isn't it?

**Akiko Koishii**---Let's just hope he doesn't take out his harisen...or his gun...

**Koryu-Sanzo**---O-O AHHHH! NOT AGAIN! sticks your brain back together with super glue o-O;;;

**Wasabii**---I will, and thank you for reviewing =]

**Echiko**---I shall not abandon this fanfic unless I get hospitalized, killed, or lose my mind. Wait...I'm already insane. o-o

**Ethereal-tenshi**---eep, I'm sorry it was short. :x I'm trying to make the chapters longer, gradually.

**ChibiHarisen**---Yes, Hakkai is leaving, sadly, and of course I shall continue.

_**Chapter 6: Departure**_

-[Sanzo POV]-

We left rather early to go visit my parents. Goku was more tired than nervous and slept the whole way in the car which saved me a headache. It was a long and quiet drive but I was feeling slightly nervous. It wasn't the fact that I was afraid of being homosexual. It was more like the matters over being my parent's first son.

Being the first born son always meant to 'make a good example' and all that bullshit. Being a son meant that you were supposed to pass on the family name. I managed to shake the thoughts out a little but they came back the moment I pulled into the driveway of my house. I gave a bit of a sigh and then turned toward Goku.

"Hey, we're here. Wake up already." Goku continued to snore in his seat. Damn monkey...I smacked him upside the head which woke him up with a start.

"What was that for?" he asked incredulously while he glared at me, clutching his head.

"Shut up and get out of the car," I growled, stepping outside and slamming the car door shut. We headed over to the door and I hesitated slightly before knocking. The door flew open just seconds later.

"Sanzo, honey, is that you?" asked my mother with a voice coated with sugary sweetness. She moved forward to hug me and a stiffened, somewhat embarrassed. Goku snickered quietly at me and I shot him a death glare. "Oh, so who's your friend, hon?" I stepped a bit away from her.

"Mom, this is my BOYfriend, Goku," I said with a nearly mocking smile as I draped an arm around Goku's shoulders. I watched as a small bit of astonishment washed over my mother's face.

"Sanzo, excuse me for a moment," she said, going inside and closing the door. Goku withdrew away from me almost immediately.

"SANZO! Why'd you do that?!" he yelled. I looked at him with a straightforward face.

"You expected me to let it down slow or something? You know I hate talking around things," I said in a deadpan tone. Although I wouldn't admit it, my stomach was full of butterflies. I wasn't sure how my mom would take it, or my dad. A moment later, my dad opened the door.

"Sanzo, come on in." he said in a calm yet slightly happy voice. I felt Goku gripping the sleeve of my shirt and I led him in. The damn monkey was gawking at my house nearly the moment we entered. I rolled my eyes before we took off our shoes and headed into the living room. I could hear my mother busying herself in the kitchen, trying hard to seem occupied so that she had a reason to ignore our presence.

"So where's my little brother?" I asked. By now, I'd thought the little monster would've at least TRIED to piss me off somehow.

"Oh, you know. It's summer time so he's sleeping in." replied my dad.

"Tch."

"Your house is really big, Genjyo-san," said Goku, still looking around.

"Would you like me to show you around? I don't think that lunch will be ready soon," said my dad as he got up from the table. Goku nodded and followed after him. I got up as well, glancing at my mom before leaving. I walked with the two, not really paying attention to anything my dad was saying. Just wandering through the hallways and remembering childhood memories.

"Onii-san!" That was all I heard before something tackled me onto the ground.

"Get the hell off of me before I kill you!" I growled, trying to push my attacker off of me. He was a boy about the age of 15 whose hair was as gold as mine. His eyes were a dark brown color and his face had a more boyish feature to it. My idiot brother, Daisuke.

"Aw, you're so mean to your little brother," I heard him say tauntingly. I was so going to murder that bastard. Not to mention that it was nearly 11:00 and he was still in his pajamas. I shoved him off of me and smoothed out my shirt before I heard Goku giggling and my dad laughing as well.

"Hey, bro. Who's the kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 18!!!" I heard Goku shout back. "My name's Goku."

"What is he, your boyfriend?" I heard my brother snicker.

"Damn straight he is," I said before grabbing Goku by the collar and dragging him off before any other petty arguments could start. We passed some more time by finishing the tour and then eating lunch, Goku impressing my parents a lot by the amount of food he packed down.

"Sanzo, can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" I heard my mom ask. I set my chopsticks aside and Goku shot me a somewhat worried glance. I then got up and went outside with my mother. "Sanzo, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I just wasn't sure of how to handle this...problem."

"Are you saying that being homosexual is a problem?" I asked flatly.

"It's not natural! You'll both end up hurting yourselves. Your father doesn't seem to mind this and maybe I shouldn't either, but I want to protect you, you know? I'm wondering if I'm just faltering with my job as your mother or not..."

"You're a great mom. I know that it's a lot for you to handle, but the truth is, we're happy with each other. I think that should be reason enough for us to be together. If you never take a risk, you'll never be happy. Right now, I'm willing to take that risk." A long silence passed between us.

"...I understand. Instead of worrying about you two, I'll just hope. Hope for your happiness." After that, we went home and I felt somewhat satisfied that my mom had become supportive of our relationship.

-= }(o-o){ =-

-[Gojyo POV]-

"You're really leaving tomorrow, huh?" I asked. It was already night and I was sitting on the couch, just staring into the darkness as Hakkai moved his suitcases to the doorway.

"...Yes."

"I'm going to miss you," I said somewhat softly. I heard him walk over to me and he kissed my cheek lightly.

"Me, too. I'll miss you, a lot." I pulled him into my lap and kissed him deeply before holding him close and whispering a song into his ear.

"[1] Some say that I'm professional 'cause I know how to handle mine. Be still, be cool, and wait awhile, and I'll show you what some say is right. Now, don't get the wrong impression I don't do this all of the time, But when I see you, all I wanna do is make you call my name by the candlelight." I could almost feel the warmth of his smile.

"Gojyo..." I slid my hand over his chest and began to unbutton the dress shirt he was wearing.

"You don't have to say anything," I replied before kissing him again and laying him on the couch.

-A=I=A-

-[Hakkai POV]-

We took a taxi to the airport the next morning and I knew Gojyo wanted to leave me at the departure gate, but I didn't allow him to follow me. It would've been too hard for the both of us. Giving him a last goodbye kiss, I got out of the taxi with my luggage and went ahead to board my plane to New York.

-]V=M=V[-

[1] Don't Stop the Love by 98 degrees. o-o; yeah...

Author's Note: There, I finally put a whole lot of sap in it. This whole thing was slightly uncomfortable to write because my mom was glaring at me for typing it up at 1:00 in the morning. X-X I'm also sorry about skipping a possible lemon, but no smutty goodness for you. Yet.


	7. Yearning

Author's Note: Wow...I forgot how much school sucked...o-o sigh...wish I was still on vacation...Anyways, my fanfic's going to cover a rather long span of time in this chapter.

**Wasabii**---Thanks for letting me take the week off and not hitting me this time... :)

**Akiko Koishii**---Aw...It's okay –pat pat- You want pocky? Pocky makes everything better.

**Koryu-Sanzo**---T-T I have been hit...and procrastination is fun until the work is due tomorrow. o-o

**Meppers-Im**---Thanks for reviewing! –hands you a tissue-

**Schizo the Mentally Disturbed**---You have the longest name I have ever had to type for a review reply! Your prize is...CRAYONS! For they shall rule the world! ((I blame my friends for saying that too much)) Thank you for reviewing, and of course I shall continue this.

**Stepher-chan**---Well, it's an AU fic so he has parents o-o funky, eh? And thanks for reviewing!!!

**_Chapter 7: Yearning_**

-)Hakkai POV(-

It was a long flight and I slept rather lightly the whole way. When I was getting close to my destination, I began to feel slightly nervous. What would this new place be like? I had taken a course in English but still...this was America. It was a strange new land.

The moment I stepped off that plane, I was already unsure of myself. I passed through crowds of unfamiliar faces, slightly confused even though I knew where I was going. It was early morning there, the city lights still shining in the darkness that was beginning to fade away with the presence of dawn.

I made my way down the streets, noticing the strangeness of the city. There were rich people, and beggars, run-down buildings and brand-new ones. Yet, they were not conflicting. Everything seemed so balance for a place where so many opposites met. A tall gray-colored building caught my eye and I made my way towards it.

Climbing the steps that led to the entrance, I gripped the handle of my suitcase tightly. I was really here. I was really at my new school, overseas from the place I called home. The feeling was saddening and exhilarating at the same time.

For the first few weeks, I moved comfortably into my new room, and met my colleagues. The place was slightly old but I thought it gave it a bit of a quaint charm. One of my teachers was a rather nice man named Mr. Wakabayashi. He had come from Japan as well and now made his living there. He seemed to understand what I was going through and felt more like a friend than a teacher to me.

Even though my days were full of excitement, I never stopped thinking about Gojyo. At times, my mind may have dwindled slightly away from him, but never too far. Nights were sometimes restless; the bed seemed to be too big without him. Gojyo...

-xXx-

-)Gojyo POV(-

Everyday seemed dull and somewhat pointless to me now, as if everything had been smeared with the color gray. It was a routine...get up, watch TV, eat, go out for a walk or for cigarettes and alcohol... It was too overdone. The only thing I looked forward to were phone calls from Hakkai, which were very rare and shorter than I wanted it to ever be.

I had suggested phone sex at one point, but Hakkai was too embarrassed to carry it out so I had to abandon the idea in the end. I few weeks without getting laid was heaven compared to a few weeks without Hakkai around. I felt like I was losing myself, fading into that ever growing wall of gray.

Sleep was the worse. I couldn't get more than five hours of sleep at night and sometimes I'd just fall asleep in a chair from fatigue, but I never woke up feeling any better. I keep telling myself that it's only a month until I get to see him again, and I know it will be worth it. Yet...what might happen after?

x-Z))-0-((Z-x

-)Goku POV(-

I hadn't wanted to believe it...at all. I didn't want to think about it. The truth was my scores in high school had been too low to get me into any of the colleges with Sanzo. In fact, I didn't get into ANY colleges at all. I had pouted, yelled, cried, but no matter what I did, it hardly mattered. There was no way I was going anywhere.

So I got stuck at home, reluctant to let Sanzo leave me, but he told me it'd be okay...he told me...

-FLASHBACK-

-)Narrator POV(-

"But Sanzo, I don't WANT you to go! I don't want you to be so far away from me!"

"You know I have to! It's not like I have much of a CHOICE! Stop being so selfish already!" Goku falls silent and looks like he's about to cry, but Sanzo wraps his arms around him.

"Look, you bakasaru," the nickname was spoken with affection, "I'll visit whenever I can. You'll make it through this. You're too stubborn to just give up on me like that and I know it, so just hang tight...for us."

-)End of FLASHBACK(-

So here I was, two weeks after Sanzo had left, and a complete wreck. I was sitting alone on a park bench, all curled up and just staring into the distance. It was cold, but I was too deep in thought to let it bother me too much.

There was a slight rustle to my left and a shadow blocked the light from a nearby lamp post. I looked over to stare into eyes that were a sharp, bright violet color. Long crimson hair was blown out by the wind. The figure was garbed in leather and wore several chains. He looked familiar to me...and then I knew it. I had scene him at the restaurant where we had eaten our last meal with Hakkai.

"What are you looking at?" asked the man. I jumped slightly at the unexpected words. I hadn't even noticed I had been staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I said dropping my gaze.

"Golden eyes...I've seen you before, haven't I?" he asked and I managed a slight nod. "So what are you doing in this park alone by yourself?" I heard a small creak as he sat down on the wooden park bench next to me.

"Just...thinking about things...oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Goku," I said in a bit of a respectful manner.

"Goku... )1( Someone who can apprehend and cannot be seen by the eye..." said the stranger, leaning back against the bench.

"Huh?" I was deeply confused by what he had said.

"That's what your name means. As for me, my name is Kougaiji," he said, sitting up slightly. "Anyways, I have to go."

"Why?" It had seemed less lonely with only a little bit of company around.

"If you want to know, you're more than welcome to find out," he said getting off the bench and starting to walk off. I quickly scrambled off the chair and went after him, finding it better to be in the company of someone I knew very little about, than completely alone.

)1(- This is the true meaning of Goku's name. If you don't understand it...you're not alone.

Author's Note: Well, that's it for now, and for the heck of it...I tried a pork bun and they really are good o-o I can understand why Goku likes them so much now. XD


	8. False Conclusions

Author's Note: I just got Saiyuki volume four and I am pretty much squealing with delight at Hakkai. Man, the covers of the books are so nice...all of minekura's art is nice. I want copic markers like hell now...

**Akiko Koishii**--- o-o ...that is the last time I derive my information from a single source...Anyways, I haven't watched the DVDs...u-u;

**Lirin**--- Thanks for the review and um...you should try a Chinese bakery. XP

**Wasabii**--- T-T!!!! You whacked me 15 times!!! Which adds up to be TWENTY-TWO whacks by reviewers! What are you whacking me with anyways? Sanzo's paper fan? o-o

**Koryu-Sanzo**--- Yes, they are good. X3 So good, they keep getting sold out before I get there.

**_Chapter 8: False Conclusions_**

((Oh, this will be my first time using Kou's POV so I'm sorry if he's OOC...))

-)Kougaiji POV(-

It was rather strange since I actually didn't expect the boy to follow me. He was rather cute, but from the way he was acting, I knew his heart belonged to someone else. We walked silently down the streets; the only noise was our footsteps and the sounds of traffic. I knew exactly where I was going, but I kept at a slightly slower pace than usual so Goku could keep up.

The scenery slowly changed as we entered the 1 Shinjuku district. I ignored the drunkards that were around, enjoying the night scene which I was so accustomed to. I also made sure that Goku didn't accidentally wander into the arms of some hooker. I grinned slightly to myself at the though of how the neon lights illuminated his golden eyes even more.

We traveled onwards until I reached my destination, 2 Ace. Bright lights illuminated the club and the pounding music could be heard through the walls. I smirked slightly, stepping in and permitting Goku to follow me. Since I worked there we got in quite easily.

No matter how many times I went in, it didn't matter since it was always different -Different people, music, lights- always producing an atmosphere that were never the same as before. I felt a slight tug on my jacket and turned around to face the young brunette who had followed me here. He seemed to look a bit lost and intimidated. I let out a bit of a sigh.

"I don't DJ until an hour from now. You want to dance or something?" I asked. Goku seemed to loosen considerably.

"Sure! But it's sort of hot in here, don't you think?" he asked, tugging at the collar of his jacket to attempt to air it out a bit.

"Yeah, just follow me then." I led him over to where the bar was. I had known the bartender for quite a while as well as a few of the people who were drinking there. They began smirking and shooting remarks almost as soon as I got there.

"I didn't know you were into young boys like him," said the bartender good-humouredly. I rolled my eyes.

"Goku, just give him your jacket and stuff." The task was easily taken care of before we headed out onto the dance floor. I absorbed the beat of the music easily, letting it control the way I danced. Goku followed easily enough although I wouldn't say he was the best dancer in the world.

z.O.x-x.O.z

-)Bartender's POV(-

I watched Kou for a moment and then heard a ringing tune. I glanced over at the boy's jacket which I had placed under the counter and then went over to root out his cell phone. I didn't even think about calling over to Kougaiji over the loud music.

"Hello?" A gruff voice was heard on the other end.

"You're not Goku. Who the hell are you?"

"Goku...you mean Kou's boyfriend? The boy with the golden eyes?" I asked. There was silence on the other line and then a click. I stared at the phone in my hand for a moment before setting it on top of the coat.

"What the hell was that all about?" I mumbled to myself.

2(X)-(X)2

-)Sanzo's POV(-

I set the phone back in its cradle and leaned back silently for a moment before slamming my fist down angrily upon my desk, startling my room mate. I saw him open his mouth to say something but I silence him with a glare. Without a second thought, I grabbed my coat and car keys. Goku had a lot of explaining to do...

.: H-X-H :.

)1(- The Shinjuku district of Tokyo is really lively area with clubs as well as strip joints, etc. I don't think you need to know the rest.

)2(- Ace is an actual gay club in Tokyo. It's actually in the Shinjuku ni-chome district, father west of Shinjuku, which has a similar atmosphere of Shinjuku, except with more homosexuals around.

-sVY-YVs-

Author's Note: Eek...I'm sorry it's so short. X-x I hope you enjoy it though and please review. It's okay if you're all caught up with the Hurricane Ivan stuff and can't review. I'd rather wish for your safety than reviews any day. :)


	9. The Moment You Start Falling

Author's Note: I have glasses now, wh00! They look like Nii's O-o;;; Well, may I let the drama flow...

**Akiko Koishii**--- I know it was short...sorry u-u As for Homura... I don't know how to work him into it. X-x

**Jippi-chan**--- DAMN STRAIGHT! That pork bun was awzz XD

**Wasabii**--- O-O IT'S THE FAN THAT DEFYS ALL LOGIC! AHHHHHHH! And yes, twenty-two times man... Thanks for reviewing though :)

**Koryu-sanzo**--- O-O;;; I actually liked the bartender since he looked cute in my mind. ANYWAYS, -splashes revival sake on you- Live!!!!

**Krazy-chan**--- I'll agree with you on that. I'm wishing for vacation right now...I got to spend time with my dog at least. Now it's almost as if I completely ignore her...

**Cortney**--- I'm glad you're safe and hopefully your house suffered minor damage at most. Thanks for reviewing! XP

**Kanzeyori**--- I think I'll go back and change soon, hopefully. It's horrible how I get sidetracked easily. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Ethereal-tenshi**--- Why must people hate the bartender? Anyways, thank you very much for reviewing and enjoying my story

**_Chapter 9: The Moment You Start Falling_**

-)Goku POV(-

I danced for hours and hours. The pounding music and the luster of the bright lights no longer bothered me. It was almost as if I belonged here, my skin shining a bit with sweat. I paused slightly to watch Kougaiji DJ before flinging myself into the music's quick tempo. I almost felt like I could fly.

It was nearly 2 o' clock in the morning before I realized that I should go home. Sanzo would probably be wondering why I hadn't made my nightly call yet. I scrambled over to Kougaiji who was letting someone else fill in his position.

"Kougaiji! I need to get home!" I had to yell slightly over the loud music. The scarlet haired teen looked over at me and nodded.

"Go grab your stuff. I'll meet you outside." I wasted no time in racing over to the bar to get my jacket and cell phone. When the bartender handed me my things, he seemed to want to say something to me, but kept his mouth shut.

I brushed any thoughts off easily, my mind set on getting home. Calling Sanzo this late probably wasn't the best thing in the world, but it was worth hearing his voice if only for a few seconds. I bolted out of the club, shoving my cell phone into my pocket and hurriedly tying my jacket around my waist.

Kougaiji was already outside, as promised. He pointed over to a black and purple motorcycle before briskly walking over to it and mounting the bike easily. I followed suit, sitting behind him. He handed me a helmet and I snapped it on before hesitantly wrapping my arms around his waist.

We sped off quickly, my grip tightening unconsciously around Kou's waist as the world went around in a blur. I was slightly intimidated at first, but with the wind whipping against me and the speed we were going at, it really felt as if I had gained the power of flight. We paused at a stop light and Kougaiji turned to look at me.

"Hey, where to from here?" he asked, although it was slightly hard to hear with the helmet on.

"Just go straight for the next to blocks and then make a right. After that it's just a straight road," I said. I let out a small cry of surprise and clung tightly to his shirt as we began to move again. It was a matter of minutes before we reached the apartment complex. I hopped off the motorcycle, removing the helmet and handing it over to Kougaiji.

"Thanks for the ride and for all the fun!" I said happily. I turned to walk up the stairs when a slight pull at my sleeve stopped me. I turned around and blinked at Kou.

"I'll walk you up to your apartment." It wasn't a question at all, but it wasn't as if I minded either. I just smiled agreeably as he got off the bike, taking the helmet with him. We walked silently to my apartment, but the atmosphere was calm and friendly. I stopped at the door, bringing an end to our meeting.

"Well, this is my apartment. Thanks again for taking me out. Maybe we can do this again some time," I said with a grin. He grinned back at me.

"Sure thing, Goku." Suddenly, I heard the door swing open, hitting the wall with a slight bang. Startled, I whirled around and saw Sanzo standing in the doorway. My face lit up immediately and I prepared to hug my boyfriend. I stopped once I saw his eyes though. They were dark, and filled with resentment, almost making me want to step away from Sanzo.

"Sanzo, is something a matter?" I asked, a bit afraid of his eyes. I watched as his gaze went over to Kougaiji and some tension between the two began building. I was scared in a way. I had felt like I had everything I could've wished for before this moment, but that's the moment you start falling...

xX-z-Xx

-)Sanzo POV(-

I was staring angrily into the bright violet eyes of a man, a man that I truly suspected to be this...Kougaiji. He seemed not to be bothered by my death glare, but kept his mouth shut and his expression serious.

"Are you Kougaiji?" I asked, growling slightly.

"Yeah," he answered, nonchalantly. The rage I felt inside suddenly exploded forth as my fist connected with his face.

"You bastard!" I spat. He was thrown to the floor, his left hand rubbing his cheek. I heard Goku let out an astonished gasp at what I did. The scarlet-haired teen seemed to rise easily to his feet though and in a swift moment I caught a blow in the stomach.

"Sanzo! Kougaiji! Please stop!" I heard Goku yell. I watched as Kougaiji stepped away from my side.

"Sorry Goku. It's not my fault that he decided to randomly attack me," said Kougaiji in a rather calm voice as he leaned against the wall.

"What do you mean no reason?! You're trying to steal my fucking boyfriend!" I yelled, stumbling to my feet. "Unless you play with people's hearts, then you wouldn't understand!" Something latched around me, pinning my arms to my sides and dragging me down with weight at the same time. It was Goku, holding onto me.

"Please...just please stop fighting! I wasn't cheating on you Sanzo! I don't know where you even got such an idea from!" said Goku, beginning to cry. There was silence, except for Goku's sobbing and sniffling.

"I'm going to go." I heard Kougaiji say as he walked away. I was left alone in the hallway with the saru hanging onto my waist, sniffling slightly. With a small sigh, I led the both of us inside.

.-:H,-H-,H:-.

Author's Note: Sorry for the slight delay, I was away all day at school and then a party. The drama is continuing to build, and I have to get Gojyo and Hakkai back in the picture.


	10. In My Arms Again

Author's Note: I'm better now although it's the aftermath with the sniffles...x-x I almost forgot to update because my friend gave me a whole BOX full of manga! Damn that is distracting! Oh, I also got two new Saiyuki posters! Wee! A Gojyo one, and a Sanzo and Goku one. Yum...39

**Akiko Koishii**--- Thank you for both the support and the candy. –eats candy-

**Wasabii**--- Thanks for caring, reading and reviewing :)

**Goku-the-saru**--- Getting sick sucks, huh? Even if you miss school, you're too tired to enjoy your break. x-x

**Koryu-sanzo**--- CALM! CALM! I'll give you SanzoXGoku just CALM DOWN!!!!

**Stepher-chan**--- O-O WAH! SHE OWNS A MIDGET ARMY?!

**_Chapter 10: In My Arms Again_**

-)Sanzo POV(-

I quietly ushered the sniffling Goku into the room. I mentally yelled at myself for jumping to conclusions so quickly. I would so kick the shit out of the person who gave me the information. After making the mental death note which took about two seconds, I reached over to try to embrace Goku.

I was somewhat shocked when he pushed me away, although I didn't show it too much. He looked up at me, eyes still slightly watery but burning with rage.

"How could you even THINK that I would cheat on you?!" he yelled. It seemed to echo through the apartment.

"I wasn't thinking," I stated, my voice slightly quivery.

"So you thought you KNEW I was cheating on you? Which, by the way, wasn't true at all?!" I had never seen Goku so angry before in my life. I had doubted that he wasn't capable of such anger, and then I realized it wasn't only a single feeling. It was frustration, sorrow-all kinds of negative feelings that had been pent-up in his body. I seized his shoulders and gave him a slight shake.

"Look! I wasn't trying to assume anything when I saw you two! I called you an hour ago and some weird person answered your cell! What do you expect if he fucking TELLS you that you were someone else's boyfriend?! Do you still think that would be assumption?!" I asked, glaring into his eyes. I softened my glare a bit as I saw the tears running down his face.

Sighing inwardly I pulled him close to me, allowing him to bury his face in my chest. I listened to his muffled sobs as I rubbed his back with one hand. I put my hair on top of his head, amid his fluffy chocolate-brown hair. After what seemed like 10 minutes his sobbing subsided.

"Are you okay now?" I asked a bit softly as I felt him lift his face from my chest. I grimaced at my partially soaked jacket, although my face didn't show it too much. Goku nodded, sniffling and rubbing the last of his tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know..." he said. I ruffled his hair slightly.

"It's all in human nature to make mistakes, you just have to make sure not to dwell on them too much," I said looking into those deep golden eyes of his. He nodded before smiling and clinging to my arm.

"I missed you Sanzo..." he said in a welcoming way, although I detected a slight bit of sorrow.

"Don't think I didn't catch that, bakasaru," I said, although not in an unkindly tone. "I'm here right now and that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah! But...that wasn't what I was sad about..." he paused slightly. "I was just thinking that...you have so many good things to say, but I never really do." I got out my pack of cigarettes and stuck one of them into my mouth before looking at him.

"Stop being an idiot. Words are stupid. The meaning behind the words are what's important, and you show me enough of that through your emotions." With that said, we went over to the couch and lay there. It felt wonderful to have the one I love in my arms again.

-)Hakkai POV(-

Things were certainly busy around the school, but in my spare moments before I went to sleep, I always wondered about Gojyo. I couldn't help but think about what he was doing without me, if he had regained his bad habits back, such as doing drugs again. After a couple of weeks without calling him, I couldn't take the tension anymore and dialed the number to our apartment.

At first there was nothing, just the ringing of the phone. However, by the third ring he picked up.

"Hello?" I heard him mumble, signaling to me that he had actually been asleep.

"Oh, Gojyo, did I wake you up?" I asked with I slight chuckle, comforted to hear his voice.

"I thought it was you," I heard him reply in groggy voice. There was a bit of shuffling, signaling that he was getting into a more convenient position. "So, any particular reason you decided to call me at four in the morning?"

"Do I have to have I reason?"

"Loving me and missing me is still a reason, but knowing you, you were worrying again weren't you?" he asked. I smiled to myself.

"That and...do you know what next week is?" Silence reigned between us before I heard him sigh. "It's family and friends weekend. We'll get to see each other again!" I said happily. In my mind I pictured him with his hair slightly scruffy and the smirk I had come to know so well.

"Guess that means I'll have to go buy some plane tickets. It'll be wonderful to see you again...and to make you feel pleasured..." The last part was said with a more alluring voice. I could feel the blood creeping to my cheeks and I quickly put my hand over the phone. I had been sitting outside on the side of the stairs and people were now looking at me a bit strangely.

"Gojyo!" I heard him laughing and that helped me relax. "I'll see you soon then. Can you try and bring Sanzo and Goku along?"

"The damn blonde has college, but the bakasaru's available."

"Ah well...I guess it can't be helped. If Goku doesn't want to come, you don't have to force him to though. I'd understand if he'd want to stay closer to Sanzo."

"I'll drag that monk along if I have to."

"Just don't get killed Gojyo," I said in a rather cheerful tone.

"I'd like to see him try. Well, bye love." He made a small kissing noise, causing me to blush slightly again.

"Bye." I clicked the end button and slipped my cell phone in my pocket before smiling to myself again. It'd be wonderful to see my friends again.

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please R&R! And by the way, watch "Grave of the Fireflies", it's a good movie.


	11. Love is Enough of a Reason

Author's Note: Crap...my cold is like...retarded. Now my nose is running and I'm sneezing a LOT!!! X-x Oh and I was watching Saiyuki at the anime club in my school. My Japanese teacher took one look at it and said, "That's the weirdest thing I ever saw." She just happened to see Hakuryu turn into a jeep. XD

**Akiko Koishii**--- THANK YOU! :) -eats pocky while hugging the plushies and chibi Goku.-

**Wasabii**--- T-T You're so evil...and yes, of course we can drool over it! I'll drool over my poster of them as well....

**Koryu-Sanzo**--- O-O;;; My imagination is too vivid to describe what I saw in my head...-pastes you back together with glue- Don't worry, I'll write it, but is it true you have a midget army? O-o

**_Chapter 11: Love is Enough of a Reason_**

-)Sanzo POV(-

I awoke to hear a loud and constant rapping noise. As I cracked an eyelid open, I swore to myself that I would kill whoever was disturbing me so early in the morning. Goku and I were still on the couch except slightly...messier than before as well as naked. I got off the couch slowly so as not to awake Goku who has been sleeping on my chest.

The knocking continued and I quickly pulled on my boxers. I threw my jacket over Goku's sleeping form, grabbed and lit a smoke and the pulled open the door in an irritable manner.

"What?!" I asked sharply. My eye twitched slightly at the sight which awaited me. Gojyo, who had a smirk on his face, was standing right outside the door.

"Good morning to you, too, Sanzo-sama," he said, eyeing my half-naked form. "Have you been busy with the bakasaru?" I was about to slam the door in his face right there and then.

"Tell me what the hell you want, Gojyo," I said, puffing on my cigarette.

"I just have a request from Hakkai. He wants us to visit him over in New York." I arched an eyebrow.

"I'm not going." I answered in final, leaving the door and going over to Goku. I heard Gojyo step inside, his shoes squeaking against the floorboards of the )1( foyer.

"Yes you are. You're coming along even if I have to drag that cynical ass of yours all the way there." I turned to glare at him, slightly surprised to see him glaring back at me.

"Tch." Ignoring the redhead, I made my way over to Goku and shook his shoulder. He didn't even seem to stir. After another try I smacked him upside the head. "Wake up, bakasaru!"

That seemed to get him awake easily. He sprang up, rubbing the side of his head and whining about how much that had hurt. He turned to look at me reproachfully.

"Why'd you hit me?!" he yelped. Inhaling the sweet nicotine from my cigarette and gave him a rather deadpan look.

"Gojyo decided to come over. He says that Hakkai wants us to visit him." Gojyo sat up immediately, my jacket a black curtain draped across his lower body.

"No way! Really? Really? Really?!" he asked repeatedly. Before I could say anything, the damn kappa interfered.

"Yeah," said Gojyo, flopping down on the couch next to Goku.

"Ack!" The cry elicited from Goku's mouth as he drew back, clutching my jacket around his naked body. Gojyo smirked at Goku in a superior manner.

"Were you two up to something last night, bakasaru?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter because it's none of your business," I replied nonchalantly, but with a layer of threat underneath. "Anyways, we're not going to go visit Hakkai. I have college and I think that the bakasaru would try to be as close to me as possible. Besides, shouldn't you be the one pursuing the one you love?"

Silence filled the room for a moment, a rather sober one. The only sound was that of our breathing. Suddenly, Gojyo got up from his seat and exited the apartment. I looked at the door for a moment, knowingly, before turning away from it.

"What happened?" asked Goku a bit quietly

"Nothing. He's just going to get his lover back," I said walking over to Goku and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "As for me, I already got mine."

-xSM-MSx-

-)Gojyo POV(-

The moment I shut the door I ran out of the apartment building and I kept running for a few blocks until I finally stopped to catch my breath. How could I have been so blind? How could it be that someone like Sanzo saw something that I failed to?

After I regained my breath I reached into my pocket and produced three plane tickets to New York. Looking at them for a moment I tucked them back in my pocket and ran back home to pack. I wasn't going to give Hakkai up that easily, I wasn't going to just let him go like that because... I loved him.

If you love someone, they are the world to you. I had lost some confidence in myself during his absence. Yet, if I wanted to be with my lover, my personal paradise and meaning of life, I'd have to catch him, hold on, and never let him go.

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

-x0i0i0i0i0i0x-

1) Foyer- The place where Japanese people set their shoes.

Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a few more to go and the ending (smut)! Please read and review! Oh, also, do you think I'm giving Sanzo too many good lines? XD


	12. Recovered

Author's Note: Bwahaha...I got another Saiyuki poster. X3 and a WALLSCROLL! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THE WALLSCROLL! IT'S SO AWESOME AND THEY LOOK SO SEXY AND I COULD JUST KEEP SCREAMING FOREVER!!!! But instead, I'll shut up so you can read the fanfic. X-x

**Wasabii**--- -glances at fan and hides in a cereal bowl- ((and Sanzo will talk a dirty, in the next chapter...bwaha...))

**Koryu-Sanzo**--- Who needs a bed to have sex? In my imagination, they could quite possibly do it anywhere...

**Elriel**--- Yes, it is quite sad. This story will be drawing to a close in...2 chapters. One of which will be review responses only.

**Akiko Koishii**--- O-O That is the highest compliment I have EVER received! Thank you! But I don't think I could do it because I procrastinate too much. XP

**Silver Raven 014**--- Thank you for very much for reviewing :)

**_Chapter 12: Recovered_**

-)Gojyo POV(-

Sitting on a goddamned plane for over HALF A DAY just drives you fucking INSANE. To make matters worse, it was raining when I arrived. Oh, that was just some great shit right there. I was now walking around with a suitcase, soaked, and in a foreign country where people couldn't understand a damned thing I said.

"Damnit..." I muttered as I trudged along the street. Eventually I ended up sitting on a pair of wet stairs. Not like I cared though. As I sat there I asked myself if I had come so far to get lost. I blinked as I realized that I was no longer being pelted by raindrops. I looked up to see Hakkai holding an umbrella over my head.

His smile was as warm as ever and the time we had spent separated fell away. It faded so that it only felt like some sort of dream we had shared together. Yet, I couldn't help but stand up and give him a kiss. He laughed, his soft voice like a small bell ringing out in the dark.

"I missed you, too, Gojyo." I smirked to myself. I knew that he didn't need to hear it to know it. My body told him everything that he needed to know. "Where are Sanzo and Goku?"

"It's just me. Sanzo-sama wanted to spend time with the bakasaru. As for me, I wanted to spend time with you." I said wrapping my arms around him; my head nestled in the crook of his neck. I could literally feel him turn red hot.

"That's so sweet of you, Gojyo. But..." I blinked and pulled away slightly.

"But what?" I asked in a slightly anxious tone.

"If you stand here, hugging me in your drenched clothing, we'll probably both catch a cold," he said with a small laugh. "Let's get back to my dorm room." We walked for a while, talking a little, but mostly just enjoying being in each other's company. Once in his dorm room I changed into a dry pair of boxers and pants. Screw the shirt, it'd get wet from my damp hair anyways.

I sat on Hakkai's bed as he made some cup ramen. It was rather strange since Hakkai was quite concerned about health. I began to wonder how much he had missed me over here and what kind of things had occurred.

"Here." I blinked at the sudden voice that interrupted my thoughts. I looked at Hakkai who was handing me the cup ramen and carefully took it from him. I didn't need hot soup splashing onto my stomach or any other body part for that matter.

"Thanks." He smiled at me and then sat down next to me on the bed. I watched him as he bent over to slurp up the noodles. )1( He blinked in confusion as the steam from the noodles rose and fogged up his glasses. I snickered slightly before reaching over and pulling off his glasses.

"Didn't expect things to get steamy already," I said, setting his glasses aside. For a few moments it was silent except for the pitter-patter of rain, the slurping of noodles, and the occasional creak of the bed. However, in my mind I was thinking of how it could be possible to persuade Hakkai to come back to Japan with me.

I wasn't trying to damage his education; I just wished that he had picked somewhere closer to home, to me. I finished off the rest of my noodles and put the soup-filled cup on his nightstand next to his glasses before turning to him.

"Hakkai," I said in a rather serious tone of voice. "I know that you enjoy having a music major and all, but I want you to come back to Japan with me. I love you, and I miss you every single goddamn day. Won't you come back?" I asked in a slightly quiet voice. I watched Hakkai swallow before speaking.

"Gojyo, I love you, too. I don't want to be so far apart from you either, and it's sort of my fault for applying to a college so far away. I'm sorry about that. But I must also say I can't waste this-"

"It's okay," said a voice I had never heard before. It almost made me jump to hear someone break the tension like that. I turned around to see a rather short man, shorter than me anyways, in his mid-thirties or so.

"Wakabayashi-sensei!" exclaimed my green-eyed lover. "I didn't notice that you were listening in on our conversation..."

"Oh, I'm sorry for intruding like that on the two of you though. I thought you were up to something when I spotted you with him, so I followed you up here. However, I didn't really mean to listen in on your conversation. It just happened."

"Wait, what did you mean by it's okay?" I asked, standing up.

"Well, I'm friends with the teachers who work over at )2( Pan School of Music. There's a good chance that I could get Hakkai transferred over there." Those words lifted my spirits considerably.

"When can he leave?" I asked, trying to keep down my happiness.

"He could leave tonight if he wishes to. I'll just contact the faculty and he should be clear to go." I had done it. I had caught him. I had found the one thing that I valued in my life more than anything, and we would never be apart.

-ZxZ-

)1( This comes from a funky experience of mine. It happened to me except after that, my glasses slipped off my nose and nearly landed in the ramen.

)2( It's another music school, but located in Tokyo.

Author's Note: Okay, we all know what's coming next right? And if you don't...next chapter is what your yaoi minds have been asking for. It is...-dramatic pause- the smut/lemon! X3 The rating will be changed to R so if you don't see this fic next Friday, search for it!


	13. Delectation

Author's Note: I'm happy again this week, but you don't get to know why XP Well, this is the FINAL chapter for rebirth! ((besides the review responses chapter)) So yes, it is THE SMUT!

**Wasabii**--- T-T Just when I thought that you'd stop whacking me...Anyways, the lemon is just ahead.

**Akiko Koishii**--- O-O meep! Well, thank you for supporting me through the whole thing, it meant a lot to me X3

**Dark Amethyst**--- Er...the rest of your review was cut off, but I'm sure you had a good reason for thinking it was too happy an ending. Thanks for reviewing though!

**Koryu-Sanzo**--- x-X yes, we all love lemons.

**Silver Raven 014**--- Thank you! :) And yes, it shall be continued.

**Nothinglittlegirl**--- Thank you very much for reviewing and for the compliments!

THOSE OF YOU WHICH ARE AGE 13 AND UNDER, PLEASE IGNORE THIS CHAPTER, UNLESS YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN TAINTED! Those who love lemons, enjoy!

**_Chapter 13: Delectation_**

PART ONE-GOJYOxHAKKAI

)Narrator POV(

Hakkai dropped his bags into the bedroom of their small apartment. It was October and the temperature was still dropping. At the moment it was below fifty degrees, normal for this time of year, but cold nonetheless. The green-eyed teen exhaled a small white cloud of hot breath.

"I forgot how cold it gets in here. We should probably get the )1( space heater out." He jumped slightly when he heard the door close behind him. He turned around and blinked at Gojyo who was leaning slightly against the back of the door, a smirk on his lips, red eyes glinting with an incentive.

"Forget the heater, Hakkai; I'll warm you right up."

"Gojy-mm..." A pair of lips had crushed against his silencing him. He felt cold hands creep under his shirt and sprawl out across his chest. A moan was emitted from his throat as he felt thumbs press against his nipples. Slowly, Gojyo moved the both of them onto the floor, him being on top of Hakkai of course.

Hakkai's eyes widened a bit slightly; he could already feel that Gojyo was hard due to how close they were. He knew that Gojyo had probably been needy due to all the time they had spent apart, but not this badly. He groaned again as Gojyo started to grind against him. He felt his pants grow tight and his cheeks flush.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hakkai. After all..." Gojyo leaned in for a deep kiss, "It's just the two of us here." Gojyo's fingers found their way to the rim of Hakkai's pants and he slowly tugged them down. Hakkai looked down at Gojyo and then yelped as the red-haired teen attacked his still cloth-covered erection, sucking him through his boxers.

"Gojyo!" gasped Hakkai as he arched his back slightly, pushing him a bit deeper into his lover's mouth. "You're...nn...going to ruin my boxers..." Gojyo didn't slow down though, he continued to suck, actually increasing his pace and causing Hakkai to groan even more. With a loud cry, Hakkai released himself, covering his boxers with cum.

Gojyo pulled away, wiping his mouth and smirking at his lover. Hakkai had fallen back against the ground, sweating and panting. Gojyo reached over and pulled away Hakkai's boxers before rummaging into his jacket pocket for something. Finally, he pulled out a tube of lube and a condom. Hakkai lifted his head slightly, immediately noticing what Gojyo held in hands.

"Gojyo, can you wait at least until I get my breathing back to normal?" panted out Hakkai in between breaths.

"Of course," said Gojyo, removing his jacket. He stripped quickly and quietly before moving forward and removing Hakkai's glasses. He pulled off the brunette's long-sleeved shirt and then looked directly at him, his long red hair touching and curling against the floor. "Are you ready now?" Hakkai gave a small smile, nodding, before turning around onto his stomach.

He curled his legs underneath him, letting Gojyo gain access more easily. Gojyo squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers before applying it to Hakkai's entrance slowly. Hakkai shivered slightly and then gasped when two of Gojyo's fingers slid inside him, working their way in and out, stretching him, preparing him. Hakkai gave a few small moans before the fingers were retracted.

Suddenly, something much larger slid into him. Hakkai's breathing quickened slightly and Gojyo let out a small groan. When he was completely sheathed inside his lover, the red-haired teen waited for him to adjust. Hakkai's breathing soon became a bit more stable and he gave a slight nod towards Gojyo.

Gojyo then began to thrust into him, causing him to moan loudly as he hit against his prostate. Faster and harder they went until finally they came with a loud cry, their voices perfectly synchronized in a song of pleasure. The two collapsed, Gojyo making sure that Hakkai didn't fall right into his own puddle of cum.

"Gojyo...I love you," whispered Hakkai breathlessly.

"Me, too," said Gojyo, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"We should get out the futons...we'll both catch a cold if we sleep here." Gojyo reached over, pulling his jacket over the both of them.

"We'll sleep here tonight. We can keep each other warm this way." Hakkai smiled and snuggled slightly into the arms of his lover before falling into a blissful dream.

-OxoxO-

PART TWO-SANZOxGOKU

)Still Narrator POV(

Sanzo was sitting with his back against the bed board, a lit cigarette between his lips, his only clothing were a pair of pants. His eyes were closed but he was awake. Goku, however, was nowhere in view. The loud consecutive sound of someone running down the hall was suddenly heard before Goku raced into the room. A towel was around his shoulders, his hair a soppy wet mess, and the only clothing on him was a pair of boxers with little sun designs all over it.

"I'm back!" he yelled happily, jumping onto the bed, causing Sanzo to hit his head on the bed board with a rather loud 'thump'. "Wah! Sorry, Sanzo! Did that hurt?" he asked as the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

"No. Bakasaru..." he muttered before grounding out his cigarette. His purple eyes swept over Goku's body in a few seconds. He really looked cute with his hair dripping with water and his large golden eyes filled with concern. The blonde reached over, grabbing Goku's towel before starting to towel-dry the younger boy's hair.

"If you're planning to sleep in this bed with me, don't soak up the goddamn sheets by dripping water all over it," he muttered, as he roughly rubbed the towel over Goku's head.

"..Hey, Sanzo...how long are you planning to stay here? I mean, you do have to go back to college right?" asked Goku, attempting to twist around to look at Sanzo.

"Stay still!" ordered Sanzo. "And yes, I still have to go back to college. But I'll still be here tonight." The blonde then stopped and lifted the towel away to smooth out Goku's semi-wet locks of hair. Goku smiled to himself, Sanzo's fingers felt good combing though his hair.

"Hey Sanzo...can we...?" asked Goku a bit timidly, his face turning a deep shade of crimson. Sanzo stopped and lifted his hands away from Goku. "...Sanzo?" Goku made a small noise as he felt Sanzo's hand pressing against his stomach and then dive into his boxers, grasping his member.

Goku gasped and then groaned as Sanzo began to jerk at his cock, stroking, and pumping it as well. He became hard in a short amount of time. "Sanzo..." Goku was then turned around as he locked lips with his lover, the blonde thrusting his tongue into the brunette's mouth, savoring the sweet taste.

Sanzo lifted his hand out of Goku's boxers and began to tug it down. Goku's own hands undid his lover's pants and pulled those off. He then broke away, bending down and running is tongue across Sanzo's cock, 'causing the blonde to give a slight shiver of delight. Sanzo reached over to the nightstand, pulling out some lube and thoroughly lubricated himself.

Goku lay down on his back, knowing what was to come next. Sanzo took Goku's legs and lifted them slightly before pushing inside, and causing his saru to cry out.

"Nn...Sanzo..." moaned Goku. Sanzo paused slightly before slowly thrusting into Goku. His pace increased each time and so did his power. Goku groaned and it grew louder, especially when Sanzo began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. Pants filled the atmosphere and Sanzo climaxed. Goku cried out as he felt himself being filled, the feeling caused him to release himself as well.

Sanzo then pulled out of Goku, clutching onto the brunette as they fell to the side. They were both spent and heaving for breath. But it didn't matter. No words needed to pass through the both of them. They were happy, they were in love. It didn't matter if they were apart sometimes because they were always together, in each other's hearts.

-0101010-

)1( A space heater is like a small heater placed in a room to warm it up.

zy-X-yz

Author's Note: And yes...the story comes to a close. This chapter was written with help from my wonderful friend, whom I love, Niji. Next chapter I will respond to all reviews. Ask me what you wish because it'll probably be a while before I come up with another plot. :P


	14. Review Responses

Author's Note: Yes, Rebirth has ended. All I have to say is thank you. To EVERYONE who has been reviewing. Maybe it was only once, but that is still a contribution to the others. For those of you who didn't review, but read my story, thanks for taking the time to do that. I hope to see you all in the future and hopefully my writing will have improved by then.

**Wasabii**--- Yes, it has ended. I'll miss you! And thank you!

**Silver Raven 014**--- I wouldn't say I rock, really. There are better writers out there. Thanks for reviewing though. :)

**Elriel**--- –pat pat- And um, the answer to your question is: I wished to stick with 39 and 58, and if they were all together, my perverted mind would make a foursome. Then again...would you guys have wanted a foursome? O-o;

**Akiko Koishii**--- XD –hands you a tissue- thanks for everything!

**Golden Saru**--- I hope I do, too, and thank you for the compliments.

A special thanks to those who supported me through this. That would be:

Akiko Koishii, Wasabii, Koryu-Sanzo, Silver Raven 014, Elriel, Golden Saru, Dark Amethyst, Stepher-chan39, goku-the-saru, ethereal-tenshi, kanzeyori, cortney, krazy-chan, Hi-kaitou, Schizo the mentally disturbed, Meppers-Im, ChibiHarisen, mato-ko, Ivory Night, Me-nuriko, kawaiililmarron, hayashi-kutsuki, keistje, thesacredflame, and jippi-chan.

P.S. You should thank Akiko Koishii since she was the one who persuaded me to write the sequel in the first place. XP


End file.
